


Paint My Heart (A Collection of One Direction One Shots)

by CumbercookieLivingIn221B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumbercookieLivingIn221B/pseuds/CumbercookieLivingIn221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my One Direction One Shots posted together, all in the one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint My Heart (A Collection of One Direction One Shots)

Harry P.O.V   
I stood facing the fireplace holding a picture of Niall smiling widely at me; his blue eyes seemed to be dancing with the knowledge of something I didn’t know. Tears began to form and my eyes began to swell. A small smile graced my face as I looked into his eyes in the picture. “Happy Valentine’s Day Love! I Hope the angels are keeping you company today” I whispered before placing two fingers to my lips kissing them gently before touching Niall’s cheek gently in the picture.  
“Dad, Luke is coming to pick me up in an hour. He said he would like to come in and say hello to you. I told him today might not be the best day but he insisted that I asked.” Michaela’s voice rang out into the room. I took a deep breath not moving from the position I was in and nodded. “Why not today princess? Today seems like the perfect day to meet your boyfriend; after all it is Valentine’s Day.” I reminded myself.   
Small arms wrapped around me from behind as I felt Michaela bury her head into the back of my neck. She was short just like her daddy, just like Niall. She even looked like him, the same colour eyes and hair. The only features she had of mine were her dimples, her slender figure and the loose curls that fell midway down her back. Combing our sperm did turn out incredible; well we had a breath taking and beautiful daughter thanks to IVF.  
She sighed loudly before answering “Fifteen years today dad, Fifteen years since daddy had to say goodbye. You know what that means…” Michaela sounded nervous and excited. From the age of five Michaela had become obsessed with Niall and my love story. She loved the idea of having two dads even though she only had one solid memory of Niall, the rest were documented for her on camera. I had promised her seventeenth Valentine’s Day I would tell her our story. I nodded slowly placing the picture of Niall back onto the mantelpiece.   
“Seems like it’s finally the day to tell our little princess our love story Nialler. Hope you are watching us carefully love” I whispered at the picture before prying Michaela’s hands off of me and turned around to face her. I smiled softly at her and lead her over to the couch so that she could sit down and have some support. I looked into her eyes only to be met by the curious look Niall always sported when he wanted to know something I didn’t. I chuckled quietly as I loved the face even though she didn’t fully remember him Michaela was in most ways Niall.   
I moved to the centre of the room and I smiled facing her getting lost in my thoughts. “It was first year of university. I was seventeen and Niall was about to turn eighteen. I had gotten lost during our orientation session and was wandering the corridors completely lost. Luckily I found my way to the grand hall where there was table’s upon tables of food.” I laughed happily remembering the first time I had seen Niall.   
“Your father was by the desert table tucking into a big slice of apple pie. Of course apple pie is my favourite so I went over to see if I could get some. I tripped over my feet just before I reached the table and bumped into Niall. I caught myself and looked up to say sorry for being such a klutz and that was the first time I looked into those big blue eyes.”  
“By the time I was your age I’d give anything to fall in love truly was all I could think. That’s when I met your father the boy of my dreams, the most beautiful man that I’d ever seen!”  
“My breath hitched and I looked away from his eyes before mumbling a quick sorry. I remember he laughed in response which I was not expecting. I then studied him closely taking in every single detail about him. I looked back into his eyes and he gave me one of his breath taking smiles. I think that was one of his best features, his smile it could make me go weak at the knees. ‘Don’t worry about it mate. We all tend to get a little faint when the hot Irish are around’ he told me before winking at me.”  
“If it had been anyone else princess I think I would have been the cocky one and Niall the shy one but looking back it was better that Niall was so upfront with me. Of course Niall had the last slice of apple pie and we bounded over our mutual love for it as he shared the last of it with me. Please keep in mind that I was the only person he would ever share food with, you would have shared it with you too if he had survived I just know it.”   
“He said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing I can’t help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn’t say this but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you’re in love with me.”  
“We spent the next two hours in that hall huddled up in a corner getting to know one another. By the end of those two hours I knew I was in love with your father and that I was never going to let him go. Niall did the most shocking and embarrassing thing then. He stood up and grabbed a napkin from the table beside us and fished out a pen from his pocket. He wrote down his mobile number on it and handed it to me. ‘I know I shouldn’t say this out loud by I can tell you love me already. Ring me so we can meet up again. I love you too.’ He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and leaving the hall.”  
“Now princess I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things.”   
“We became inseparable after that. I asked your father out the second week of our first term and we stayed together all through our years at university. A year after graduation saw us celebrate our five year anniversary. I knew I wanted to marry your father so badly. He was a helpless romantic and had confessed to me on our first Valentine’s Day together that ‘when he found that special someone he would love to get engaged on Valentine’s Day.”  
“I said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now I’m asking you please, you know that I love you. Will you marry me please?”  
“I decided to bring Niall on a night time picnic to go star gazing while we celebrated that special day. He always loved to point out pictures the stars made when he tried to trace them up together. A shooting star passed over our head at ten o clock and your father closed his eyes quickly before yelling ‘Hazza close your eyes and make a wish.’ I never did while he was deciding on his wish I got up and knelt on one knee and took out the ring I had made from paper and string. I hadn’t a job at this stage so we didn’t have much money. When he opened his eyes he looked at me confused as I smiled widely at him I told him how much I love him and would he please marry me.”   
“The following Valentine’s Day saw our wedding day approaching with it. It was the happiest day of my life. Your father wore a white suit that really brought out the crystal blue in his eyes. That day I only had eyes for him that day. If you asked me any details about that day I can describe every single emotion that passed your father’s face, every single kiss we shared and every lone tear that fell from his eyes. I wouldn’t be able to describe the venue or the flowers only him and his reaction to everything going on around him.”   
“Now princess I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You’ll learn one day I’ll hope and I’ll pray that god shows you differently.”  
“The following year was our greatest Valentine’s day yet. You were just a month old and your father had decided that we all should have a very special tradition on Valentine’s Day. You were too young to understand the meaning of the day but Niall bless his little heart thought you were never too young. He dressed you in all pink and wrapped you up nice and cosy before putting you in your pram and we brought you to our special place, the park where I proposed. He was so excited that we could bring you there every year and on your seventeenth Valentine’s we would tell you our story and then bring you to our spot again so you could feel the magic that was hidden there.”  
“He said boy can I tell you a terrible thing, it seems that I’m sick and I’ve only got weeks. Please don’t be sad now I really believe. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me!”  
“Sadly just two years later your father was diagnosed with cancer a before weeks after Valentine’s Day. They had not caught it in time and they gave him only a few short weeks to live. Of course I was heartbroken when we found out. You had just turned two and I had just found out the love of my life only had weeks to live. I couldn’t accept it at first and I was a crying mess for a couple of hours. Your father comforted me and told me not to be sad. That he was extremely happy he got to meet the love of his life and he truly believed that ‘I was the greatest thing that ever happened to him.’”  
“Slow, so slow I fell to the ground.”  
“Valentine’s Day came and I was happy that maybe just maybe we would all get one last Valentine’s Day together. We had just come in from our annual walk with you to our special place when you demanded you were too sleepy and wanted to go to bed. We laughed as Niall carried you up the stairs and got you ready for bed. We read you one final bed story together and kissed your cheek and said goodnight. You went to sleep so quickly.”   
“We went into our bedroom and Niall put on his favourite jumper of mine and cuddled up to me in bed. I then noticed just how pale his skin was and how cold his body was. ‘Love are you feeling ok?’ I asked him quietly as I looked at the clock it had just turned ten. Niall nodded weakly as he looked up into my eyes giving me his award winning smile. ‘Happy anniversary babe, I love you so much.’ He replied before kissing me one last time.”   
“I can’t bear to see the same happen to you!”   
“I kissed him back passionately before hugging him close, our eyes ever leaving the others. His smile turned into a sad one as he groaned a little in pain. ‘I am so very sorry Harry but I’ve got to leave you and Michaela now. It’s time!’ he told me weakly. The tears began to slowly roll down my face and I remember in his last moments he reached up to wipe them up quickly. ‘Don’t cry too much Hazza. I love you so much and we will see each other again.’ He said as he looked into my eyes. ‘I love you so much too Niall don’t you ever forget that. Sleep now love and let the angels lead you to the next life.’ I whispered. Niall closed his eyes and a loving smile grazed his features. ‘I’ll be waiting and looking down on you both. I love you’ he murmured and took his last breath.  
“Cause life can do terrible things.” 

I looked at Michaela coming fully back into focus into the real world, tears were streaming down her face and I moved to hug her close. “I truly believe he is waiting for us. He loves us both so very much princess.” I whispered as she dried her tears and hugged me close. “It’s like he is with us right now dad. I love you dad and I love you daddy” she whispered back as the aftershocks of crying so hard rocked her body. “He has always been with us love, he never left.” I answered her looking back at the picture.   
A while after Michaela’s boyfriend Luke arrived at the door. She was upstairs freshing up so I answered the door. I chuckled to myself as I saw Luke for the first time. He was like a younger version on me but with Niall’s blonde hair. I shook his hand and invited him in enjoying the fact that my daughter’s boyfriend looked like the perfect mix of us, some people might find that strange but I found it good. Michaela finally arrived downstairs and asked Luke if he would mind going somewhere we her and I. He agreed and we all went to mine and Niall’s special place. After ten minutes I left the love birds to it.   
Ten Years Later.  
Valentine’s Day again and today it was a day to celebrate. Michaela and Luke had finally gotten married. It was a very happy occasion one that I spent most of the day with my grandson Niall who was four years old. Unfortunately I had to leave the after party early with pains in my chest again. I had kissed Michaela, Luke and Niall goodbye before driving to our special spot. I sat down on the grass enjoying all the memories that engulfed my mind. The pains in my chest began to get worse and I took out my phone to ring Michaela. “Hello Dad? Is everything alright?” I heard her ask as a sharp pain shot through my chest. I looked in front of me feeling as if someone was watching me.   
That’s when I saw him. The familiar head of blonde, the piercing blue eyes and that breath taking smile. I smiled widely back at him as I answered Michaela. “Princess I love you so very much but the pains in my chest have gotten worse I think I may be just about to have a heart attack. I don’t think I am going to recover sweetheart I am ready to leave. I am ready to leave. I can see your father he is waiting for me…” I said before I could not speak anymore.   
I looked down to see my lifeless body below me and looked back up when a soft hand took hold of my own. “Hi Harry” Niall said and I looked up and smiled at him. “Niall… angel… I love you so much we are back together at last.” I answered. He leaned in and kissed my lips slowly before pulling apart. “You were so brave and amazing. Our family is so loving and Michaela is a wonderful mother. It’s time love. It’s time for me to bring you to our new home.” He said as we began to walk. “I’m ready. As long as I don’t have to part from you ever again I will go anywhere.” I answered and that was the beginning of our forever.


End file.
